clanexefandomcom-20200213-history
Spazzy
Spazzy played games using only the keyboard and was Pingy's best friend. On May 25, 2012 she passed away and Pingy made a memorial page on the eXe forum in which he had this to say... "I got Spazzy in August of last year, she was around 2 months old at the time. My wife and I went in the pet store to buy rabbit food and my wife stopped to play with the hamsters. There was this especially cute little hamster that was more lively than the rest of them. She was running all around the pen, over the sleeping hamsters, and up my wife's arm when she picked her up (all this is how she got her name). My pet rabbit had died a few years back, and I was so happy playing with this little hamster that my wife bought it for my birthday. Spazzy had a good life. She had not one, but two cages all to herself with 3 different kinds of wheels, about 5 feet of tubing to run through, and a little pen that she could play in. I would get her out of the cage at least once a day (usually more) and play with her, and enjoyed watching her running around in the wheels and through the tunnels. When I would leave on a trip for a few days and come back home she would hear my voice and come up to the cage door and start scratching for me to get her out to play. Spazzy was always in a good mood and cheered me up whenever I was sad, and I have so many good memories that I can't even begin to tell them all. Unfortunately, hamsters are prone to getting tumors and when I took her to the vet because she wasn't using one of her legs they said it was broken and possibly had a tumor that may have caused it. It turns out that it was a tumor, but at least I was there for her to the end. I think the part that will stay with me forever is the way she used the last of her strength to drag herself over to the door to say goodbye. I picked her up like I always had before, but we both knew this time would be the last. As I held her and stroked her fur I told her how much she meant to me and did my best to comfort her the way she had comforted me so many times before when I was upset. Spazzy wasn't just a pet, she was my best friend. Even though she passed away Spazzy will never really die because she'll always live on in my heart and memories. Although it hurts now eventually the pain will go away and what I'll be left with are the warm feelings and good memories of the time we shared together. It's true what they say, it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. I don't think they were talking about hamsters, or even platonic relationships in general, but it certainly applies here because I wouldn't trade a day with Spazzy even if it meant not hurting the way I am right now. So in the memory of Spazzy, I dedicate this thread. I'll meet you on the other side someday Spazzy, and then we can play some more." - Pingy '' '' Category:Pets